October 1st - 3rd
October 1st - 3rd ( Common Route ) Spoilers Ahead October 1st is the first day you play when you start the Visual Novel. The day ( and consequentially the visual novel) starts with a dialogue with Yoshino asking Kotarou for a battle. After noticing he was serious, Kotarou accepts his battle and they plan to meet after school. Kotarou however forgets about it and goes straight home, admitting he is not a very respectable person. Afterwards he proceeds to watch some late-night television after getting home and having fun downtown on the day after, only remembering their promise at night before going to bed but still not feeling guilty about it, stating it was too late to regret it. On Sunday night (3rd October), Kotori's mother ( Rikako ) asks him to search for her in the forest late at night, which he accepts, adding he dares not disobey her, since they've been neighbors for a long time, thus having more authority than most relatives. He informs us he knows where to find her and heads for the forest, initiating the game's first Mappie segment. This segment takes place in the beginning of the forest and, according to Kotarou goes a bit in depth to the forest in the end. ( We can assume the scale of the map is very zoomed out from S3, when he gets to the intersection he's been walking for 30 minutes, so we can assume that the whole map might be 2.5 km by 2.5 km , assuming Kotarou walks at a normal speed through the forest ) LocationsS# refers to story segments required to advance the story. # # refers to side locations * 1 - Kotarou finds a bird nest and a weasel coming towards them, he shouts at it and it runs away. Then asking about if it was right or not before just saying he didn't need to be this serious about it * 2 - Kotarou finds a porn book pamphlet here * 3 - Kotarou plays with a branch that has bent down from a tree * 4 - Kotarou finds a note written in scary letter saying he was cursed * 5 - Kotarou finds another porn book which turns out to be a bodybuilder's book * 6 - Kotarou Finds a turd and doesn't want to stand there but ends up playing with the turd by poking it with a stick * S1 - Kotarou tells us that the forest is huge and also that when he was little he has tried to catch stag beetles here, but had never found one. * S2 - Kotarou continue explaining that this area of the forest doesn't have any animals or insects and that he found it boring, but Kotori still went there a lot although no one goes with her. He also comments on she never hangs out downtown nor stays up late partying, remarking it's kinda lonely. * S3 - Kotarou informs us he's been walking for 30 minutes and that there's no more sign of town by then. He also informs us that the forest turns into a tropical area around here and because he feels unsafe he brought a baseball bat and helmet. * S4 - Kotarou finds a cat. * S5 - Kotarou finds a boar which he calls an even-toed ungulate due to being scared. * S6 - Kotarou finds a weird animal that he then describes as a mammoth, which he doesn't question even though they are extinct. * S7 - Here we find Kotori, she's laying down, sleeping next to a tree, he tries to wake her up but she doesn't and now comes the first choice After guiding her home after the choice in S7, Kotori will wake up in front of her house and depending on the choice chosen, she will tell you the dream she had during the sleepwalk home. Kotori's mother then comes out of the house and escorts Kotori inside. Kotori promises Kotarou to go to school with him the day after. Shortly after the day ends. Choices * During S7 in the mappie segment, Kotarou has the choice to either wake Kotori up with: ** Something she loves *** Chosen this, Kotarou will pour coins onto Kotori's hands and she gets up sleepwalking. Then Kotarou guides her home *** ( This will increase you Kotori route chance ) ** Something she hates *** Chosen this, Kotarou will use scissors around her and she'll get uncomfortable and start sleepwalking, Kotarou guiding her home with the scissors sounds Introduced characters by first appearance * Yoshino Haruhiko * Rikako Kanbe * Kotori Kanbe References Category:Common Route